Question Diaries
by Tomlinson's Thrusts
Summary: Written down accounts of 1D moments . fictitious of course. Contains Larry Stylinson One Direction FF .
1. Chapter 1

Question diaries #1 – how you learned to dance

Louis :

Being forced to write a certain account down is a lot like having to take a mathematics exam, lots of thinking, and hair pulling. Wracking my brain for the facts, and certainties all the while trying to keep a coherent stream of writing. What sort of requirement is it to be writing about where you first learned to dance?

Well, I suppose I should start off by saying I've been dancing for as long as I can remember. By dancing I mean crack dancing of course- random bouts of spastic wiggles & shimmies. So the question could be fairly easy to answer, yet I feel that they're asking me to go more in to it. I first learned to "dance" as you would call it with Harry. He'll probably want to kill me for writing this- but it's true. He thought it was pitiable not being able to dance like a proper adult. I giggle at that term because I'm the exact opposite of adult, and I would even go as far as to say that I'm quite far from proper as well.

It was in our apartment one evening when neither of us had anything going on. Rain had been drizzling down the windows all afternoon and carried on well in to the night so we'd planned to laze around the flat. It's a little embarrassing that I remember this so well, but again- it could be equally ace since I can tell it so well to my adoring audience… haha. (That's sarcasm.)

I'd been watching a program on the telly for the past hour; I believe it was a contest where contestants competed to win a trophy for their dancing skills. At first I had found myself falling in and out of a sleep until the smell of macaroni & cheese wafted in to the living room and I must have hopped up on to my knees, and turned around on the couch to face Harry in five seconds flat.

He'd cook me meals often, but tonight I was particularly pleased because the day had seemed to put a damper on my mood. I could see that he made slight eye contact before turning away to snicker quietly to himself. I pouted childishly before rolling off the sofa and proceeding to slide across the slick hardwood floor to where Harry stood at the stove.

"You're like a starving puppy."

I gave my body a swift shove, and stuck my jaw out, barring my teeth before chomping down on Harry's bare leg. He screeched, and shook his leg in an attempt to detach me. I glared up at him and he seemed to sigh in defeat, dropping the metal spoon he was using to stir the cheesy mixture.

"I am starved. You haven't fed me all day!"

Harry screwed up his face, and stepped back a bit, so he could lean on the counter and face me.

"So now it's my job to feed you?"

I nodded, giving an honest laugh before hopping up and gravitating towards the steaming pot of noodles. My fingers were about to pick at the gooey pot of macaroni but I was thrust out of the way by a blow to the hip. Harry had slid me to the side, and smirked evilly. I swear- he's evil more than half of the time, but he just likes to hide it to impress the ladies.

"Not until you show me your dancing skills."

I let my lower lip slip out slightly more, showing him my disappointment. Obviously, it didn't work because he stood there silently expecting. I huffed in annoyance, he was acting like he'd never seen me dance before. Quickly, I face my palm straight to him, and used the other hand to usher in the other direction in a 'come here' manner. I gave him a façade of excitement and he simply shook his head at me.

"What?"

I hopped up on to the counter, and proceeded to stare dreamily at the meal that was awaiting me. Harry spun me so that I faced the telly. I raised my eyebrows in confusion, and then pointed my finger in its direction.

"Like that? There's no way I can do that!"

Harry picked up the pan of macaroni by the handle and headed towards the rubbish. I hopped up, grabbing at the air, pretending there was another person with me, and clumsily waltzed around the flat's dining room by myself. I could hear him laughing uproariously & and felt my cheeks heat up in utter embarrassment. This entire situation was more nerve wracking than performing in front of thousands of screaming teenage girls.

I refused to face him, I had dropped my hands to my sides, and was about to ask if I could have my dinner, when I was turned to face him abruptly. It was hard to swallow at first, and a small lump had formed in my throat. I mumbled some incoherence and harry smiled.

"That _was_ dreadful. Let me show you."

It was that sort of moment that would have been life altering for a woman, but for me…it was awkward, and my heart refused to stop pounding. It's funny because now that I look back on it, I was afraid he would be able to hear it. I swore my hands were shaking as he brought them to his shoulders, and rested his own on my hips. A small tremor ran its course through my body, and I couldn't help but wiggle a little in shock.

"Stop being a baby, and follow what I'm doing. Otherwise you'll fall on your face."

I whined softly as if to protest, yet tried to follow suit. His feet weren't moving very fast, but it was still another world of difficulties when it came to moving my body in unison with his. He would gracefully spin us around the flat, and every time my eyes left his shirt, I'd feel dizzy or sick- or both. I would trip and tumble, nearly bringing us both to the ground several times. My chest was heaving in exhaustion with all the effort I'd been exerting trying to keep up with the curls.

"You're such a baby Louis."

He whispered in my ear, and moved his right hand lower down on my hip. I inched to my left slightly, but he followed. I wasn't able to meet his gaze, but I knew it was intently fixated on to me. The heat was unmistakable; it felt like I was stuck under a heat lamp.

Though, I suppose I should stop my story here. THAT was my first dance lesson, and yes I did get my dinner in the end.

Louis.


	2. Chapter 2

Question diaries #2 – First babysitting experience

Harry:

For a brief period of time, I got to know what it'd be like to be married to Louis & have kids. Louis had always said how much he adored children, and how well he got on with them. I, on the other hand wasn't too sure about interacting with them. I'd always felt pathetic when I talked to them in that childish high pitched voice, and of course detested when another would do it. I never thought I'd enjoy that sort of voice, until I heard Louis use it.

His voice had always been so uproarious and obnoxious but hearing him talk in that soft, child like voice was a laugh. I can honestly say that I'd never grown tired of it, though I never actually told him that I liked it either. We were set to spend the day watching Lux at our flat, and I was rather nervous. All sorts of stupid worries had come in to flood my mind, but I had to push them aside for my own sake.

It was half past noon when Louis wandered in to my room, kicking the door open loud enough to wake the dead. I set to work attempting to hide underneath my mountain of pillows, but it was no use. He collapsed beside me, holding baby Lux in his lap, puckering his lips at her.

"Hazza, little Lux has been here for an hour now! Come play with us."

After I remained silent, Louis proceeded to scoot closer to me, and snuggle up against the small of my back. I could only imagine what a terrible position this must have been for the poor baby girl. He nudged me with his head, and I offered up an agitated groan in protest, and scooted away about an inch or so. Lou repeated that damned nudge, and me, being half asleep as I was, thought it'd be perfectly fine to scoot an inch or so more towards the edge of the bed. It wasn't. I was rudely awaken from my half-groggy state only to be sprawled on my wooden floor with my blankets tangled intricately at my feet & thank god for small miracles-my waist.

"Oh Harry, not in front of our girl!"

Louis feigned disgust, as he turned away with Lux in his arms only to twirl his way out of my room. I knew he'd be expecting me in the living room, so I forced myself to find some discarded clothing from my floor. I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten that today was the day we were sitting. An inkling of guilt stuck to my chest the remainder of the day.

Speaking of sticking to ones chest, I'd found Louis later that day passed out on the couch with a bjorn attached to his upper body with Lux sleeping soundly in it. The sight had me crack a small half smile, but it wasn't enough to stop me from waking him up, just as he had done to me before.

I hurried behind the couch, so that I could lean down next to his ear. He seemed so peaceful, and I almost felt guilty for what I had planned to do…_almost._

"LOUUUUU!"

I screeched at the top of my lungs, right in to his ear. I was impressed with my ability to yell as loud as I had, although it was nowhere near as loud as Louis, it was pretty damn fantastic. He hopped up the moment my scream hit his ears, and almost face planted to the ground. We were both thankful he hadn't because we would have had a baby pancake on our hands.

"Haz! You woke her up…ugh, get my glasses!"

Before I knew it, he had already made his way in to the kitchen with the sobbing toddler, and was reaching for the powder formula at the top shelf. My attention had been drawn to his midriff that was now completely visible and unbearably smooth. His skin hadn't always been so tan, but just as captivating the same.

"Harry…?"

Louis questioned with a smirk, as he had his hand out, reaching for his glasses. I picked them up from the entertainment table, and jogged over to the island and planted them in his barred palm. We made a slight eye contact, which I broke to roll my eyes at his childish behavior.

"You don't even need those! Why'd you make me get them for you?"

Louis blinked a few times, before pouring a bit of the formula in to a bottle, and running the tap, waiting for it to reach room temperature.

"It's about fashion Harry, obviously."

He gave a cheeky wink, before returning to filling the bottle. I pulled a face, and stretched upwards to the sky, letting my back crack nosily; I'd always had a wretched back.

"That stuff looks so disgusting, poor Lux."

Lou shook the bottle a few times, mixing up the liquid and powder, before offering it up to the small girl.

"You're right. I bet she'd much rather prefer a nice steak."

I gave a sideways glance to Louis, looking skeptically at him.

"What?"

He asked, making googly eyes at the baby, and pressing his thumbs on either side of her cheeks.

"Was that a serious statement?"

I tried to keep the laughter out of my voice, but I could tell it lingered at the end. Lou still seemed oblivious as ever.

"Oh…do you really think she's a vegan Haz?"

I dropped the water I'd been ready to drink only moment ago, and clapped my knees as I capsized with laughter. I could hardly hear him over my own voice, but it was a small fake type of laugh that he often did when he was confused.

"Louis! You can't be serious- she's a child! No teeth! She couldn't possibly eat a steak!"

Louis frowned, and headed over to our refrigerator, obviously in search of some sort of poultry.

"I'll prove to you she can eat meat!"

Not a second had passed before a loud ring echoed throughout our flat. I forced myself up, and headed to the door, whilst shaking my head in disbelief. Louis was so strange; I couldn't help but adore him with every bone in my body. I was greeted with a tired looking Lou at the door.

"Hard day Lou?"

I asked, before welcoming her in, and showing her to the kitchenette, where Louis was perched on the counter with baby Lux & her bottle.

"Lux, your mummy is here!"

He had pretended to cheer, while I stood aside, and smiled at the adorable sight. Lou obviously could tell how attached he was to her baby girl, so she made no movements to take her from him. Until Louis slowly detached the bjorn, and handed it to Lou, baby and all.

"I'll miss looking after you, Luxy-loo~"

He'd cooed in the girl's face, before giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head. Louis decided to walk Lou & Lux out of the apartment, and down to the street, so I took the opportunity to collapse on the couch. The first thing to come off was my slippers, and then my jeans. It felt much more comforting to have less articles of clothing on.

I'm not sure when I'd heard the door open, but it was some time later, and Louis appeared- though slightly less cheeky than before. My curly head popped up from the couch, and rubbed my eyes groggily.

"Louis? Alright mate?"

He shrugged, before turning to head to his room down the hall. I quickly raced up to him, and tugged him in to a tight hug. I could tell that his cheeks were damp from tears. I blinked a few times, before holding him a few feet in front of me so that I could inspect his features.

"Sorry Haz, I just get attached easily…"

I chuckled, and pulled him back in to the hug, but started walking backwards until my feet met the edge of our plush couch, at which point, I threw us both over the edge so that we toppled in to a laying down position on the material.

"It'll be okay Louis; I mean we see Lux all the time! There's nothing to be sad about."

He buried his face between the couch and my chest, and mumbled grumpily. I grinned wickedly, and lifted his head up so that we were eye level. Gently, I moved closer, until our faces resided mere centimeters from each other.

"Stop having curly hair."


End file.
